Steam showers have become increasingly common in recent years.
However, such steam shower and wet saunas are often complex and expensive, and may require electrical power for operation. Designs that rely solely on hot and cold water supply frequently do not generate sufficient steam and may emit unwanted drops and spouts of hot water, and therefore have not been successful in the market place.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for generating steam in a shower.